


Knock knock

by charmandu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Grindr au lol, I Dont Know What I did, M/M, Nsfw?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform, Should I tag grindr hahaha, Smut, Valentines, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu
Summary: Jaehwan signs up on Grindr, agrees to an appointment, and uhh, goes to the wrong room.





	Knock knock

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed because my beta reader doesn't like M/M smut so sorry in advance for the mistakes!
> 
> Also: I have used Grindr once on an experiment. I did not set up my own account and only borrowed my friend's so please take note that I'm not an expert and I don't actually know the ropes. I am in no way promoting the site/app as I know that it might be dangerous so please, please be cautious if you're going to download. 
> 
> For the title: I have been singing Twice's Knock Knock the whole day lskjhalsdk
> 
> Oh, and advanced happy valentine's day!

Jaehwan feels his phone vibrate from his pocket and he can’t really look at it right now because the last app he opened before he locked it was Grindr and he swears on cupid that the rest of those standing on this night bus doesn’t deserve to see the horror that is his profile.

The phone vibrates again and again, making him too sensitive about everything else--the time, the personal space he seemed to have lost when he rode the bus, the airconditioning, and the things put in his profile. A bead of sweat could be felt slowly making its way to his neck and he begins to worry that the other passengers might notice that he’s being weird because he _is_ and he can’t blame it enough to the paranoia of posting his actual picture on the app.

He closes his eyes to manage his panic. _I am not overthinking this_ and it’s somehow very hard to stop overthinking the overthinking he is doing. It’s a cycle, really, and it tells too much already on what kind of person he is.

 _Crap_.

He thinks about quickly switching apps so that he could see why it’s been vibrating but the last app he opened before going to Grinder was Safari and it displays an article discussing etiquette in the app: what do you send as a message first, how to avoid looking like a poser, what info he could include, etc.

It’s his first time in using this kind of app and he can’t blow (no pun intended) things up.

He alights the packed bus and walked a little too fast to get home. It’s still freezing outside and it did not help that couples are scattered around, being all lovey-dovey.

If Jaehwan’s going to be really honest, he doesn’t feel lonely this valentines. Not with everything that went wrong last year when he joined a speed dating event next town.

This year he feels different and when he says different, it’s D-I double F-E-R-E-N-T. So he signed up to Grindr. He immediately closed his phone when his profile was published so he could stop himself from obsessing over it. His basic _altered_ details, together with his cropped gym mirror selfie is now out on the open for others to see.

His phone recognizes his face and it unlocks just after he flopped on the sofa-bed. The screen glows as the app welcomes him back. The inbox icon says he has three new messages. He goes to his inbox without looking at the other _possible_ candidates for his “first time.”

Jaehwan chose to open the first one just to maintain the principle _first come first serve._

The message box showed him continuous messages of hi, hey cutie, and a question he didn’t understand at first: T or B? _Oh._

He thinks for a while if he’s going to reply first or survey what the other two messages tell him.

Top or bottom. He doesn’t really know but he thought he would at least like to try both positions so he could then _know._ One friend told him that the first time he does it, it should at least be with someone he knows so that both of them could be careful. He remembers the words “there’s nothing wrong with taking it slow” being said over two bottles of beer.

So he decides to look at the other messages first.

The second one was from a profile with a selfie showing a hairy chest. The face was cropped off so he can’t really tell if he’s weirded out or plain disappointed that the others are being careful too. The message reads “i don’t like your jacket” and a smooth follow up, “let’s take it off.”

Jaehwan was amused at first. His mind did a slow clap when he read the message just before he realizes that the person has probably used the line to all his Grindr list. He presses back icon, choosing to put this one below the priority list.

The most recent message is from username foxy89. His profile was created recently as well and he felt pity because the person is probably alone like him, looking for a warm body to spend the night with.

However, he got scared even before feelings started settling in. This platform is unsafe and he just doesn’t know who to trust and it’s not helping that he’s paranoid as hell.

The message tells him “happy valentines, love” and although cheesy, Jaehwan’s lips give a small smirk, a little pleased with someone calling him _love._ Perhaps he’s lonely after all; or maybe the spirit of adventure pulls him back in the game of Valentine’s.

He replies “happy valentines to you, too” before he realizes that sweet talk and a provocative display photo is actually a formula for a kidnapping waiting to happen. He slaps himself twice before moving on to the first one who messaged him.

He types “top” and sent it casually as if it’s nothing short of an implication that could affect the whole turnout of the conversation. The person immediately replies “pass,” saying that he’s also a top and that it was too bad because he could already see him pinned down.

Jaehwan gulps. A little dirty talk is already putting him in the zone and it’s too soon.

His phone vibrates once more, signaling that one of the three replied or a new message was sent to him. He checks, only to see Mr. Kidnapper replying to him with “Alone, too?” Now he gains more pity to the man.

He knows that it’s good that he’s being adventurous and a tiny bit experimental but being careful is top priority. _How can someone be adventurous and cautious at the same time?_ The abs look inviting but he’s not convinced that this person is real. The photo could be a mere advertisement.

“Yeah. Alone.” Jaehwan wasn’t able to resist and answers ten seconds after reading the message. He is too hesitant to engage yet too bold to leave the chat box unread.

The phone vibrates again and Jaehwan adjusts his position. Sitting upright, he feels like his body saw the need to ready itself for a fight or flight situation. “I could use some company. You can come here in my unit if you want.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Unit 512.”

Jaehwan rises from the sofa bed and heads to his dressing mirror. He looks at himself and assesses if his getup could already be deemed acceptable for a one night stand. Should he change into something body-hugging? Something comfortable? Or maybe something provocative too?

He decides against overthinking everything and goes out of his unit without even spraying perfume.

Jaehwan proceeds to the elevator and presses 5. The number on the small screen counts down and he realizes that he didn’t even ask if the person is a top or a bottom like what the other person did. _Shit._ He doesn’t even know if they’re going to do it. What does “company” mean?

Grateful that he did not kill a brain cell in overthinking his clothes, he wishes that he could use the extra brain cell to actually solve why he’s already in front of unit 512; why he’s about to knock; and why he trusted this stranger even if they only exchanged messages two or three times. What happened to being cautious?

 _Impulse._ He is impulsive and this realization actually answers a lot of mysteries in his life--including the disaster that was last year’s speed dating and the robot vacuum cleaner which rests under his PlayStation 4. Oh, that one was bought on impulse too.

It was impulse when he made the account on the app. Impulse to reply to the messages. Impulse to run down as if it was the last piece of fried chicken on the table.

_It’s easy but it’s dangerous._

He knocks on the door loudly so he doesn’t have to knock again. He hears a muffled “It’s open! I’m just finishing up here in the bathroom.”

Jaehwan heaves a sigh and opens the door without too much thought (the total opposite of what he would’ve done if these were normal circumstances in which he overthinks _everything_ ). “Finishing up” could actually mean a lot of things but since it felt like Mr. Kidnapper is taking a shower, he tests the doorknob first if it is charged with something electric that could knock him unconscious and be held hostage. He doesn’t really know how to do this but he touched it with one finger and immediately pulled away. The knob _passes_ the test and Jaehwan starts to feel at ease that the stranger is probably just a normal guy, looking for a release on the saddest day of the year.

He decides that he should open the door quickly while foxy89 is “finishing up” so he could assess the situation. He could probably run if things did not feel right even in the slightest.

The door opens wide and he could see a _very_ normal studio unit. It looks like something out of a manga--very clean and very compact and it had the feeling that the things are properly placed where it should be. Small plants are even placed near the genkan.

He removes his shoes, leaving his white socks on as he steps on the carpet. _Oh, his unit is carpeted._ He can hear the shower stopping, reminding him that he should probably announce his entrance to the room.

“I’m inside, hyung.” Jaehwan’s voice doesn’t falter but he sounds so unsure.

The stranger replies instantly. “Did you bring food?”

 _Oh._ Jaehwan thinks that perhaps, they’re really going for that “company” setup and maybe watch on Netflix first, chill later. Could be.

“I didn’t, would you like me to buy?”

“No, it’s okay. We can go out. I’m done anyw--” The door of the bathroom swings open and Jaehwan almost chokes on air. A god, no, a beautiful man stands before him, white towel neatly wrapped around his waist, six-pack abs shining in its full glory. His hair is still damp from the shower, a few beads of water escaping from its ends sliding smoothly from his shoulder to his chest. Foxy89’s eyes are soft but it looks confused, “Who are you?”

“I’m Jae--umm, I’m soccerball27?” Jaehwan swallows a sigh.

“Sorry, I don’t follow. Who?” The man confidently adjusts the towel on his waists and Jaehwan seriously cannot conclude if he’s into role playing or if he just doesn’t really recognize him. He almost panics but it has been proven that nothing good ever branched out from Jaehwan’s pannicking so he acts coolly. Acting is easy, right?

“Oh, from hmm… Grindr. I’m so sorry I must have gotten the wrong room number.” Jaehwan starts to turn for the door, preparing himself to leave. The humiliation is above and beyond the roofs and he wants to run to his soundproof studio and scream. If only the ground would break and eat him alive, it would be better.

He guesses it’s time for _flight._ His body is delighted that he is to use the adrenaline from earlier, after all.

The man tilts his head on the side, curious of where this conversation will lead both of them. “I’m sorry about this but I don’t have a Grindr account. Maybe it’s Unit 512 in the next tower?”

Jaehwan closes his eyes when it hits him. Their condominium has three buildings and he didn’t even think if Unit 512 could mean Unit 512 in Tower 1 or Tower 3. It is a very _noob_ mistake not to ask the exact location. Jaehwan mentally pulls his hair in shame.

Perhaps cupid has decided that this year’s valentine’s would suck too. It could actually top last year’s.

“You’re right, oh my god I’m so sorry. I’ll leave.” Jaehwan starts heading to the door when supposed Mr. Kidnapper spoke again.

“I’m--I’m--It’s okay. I mean you could stay if you want.” The stranger offered a smile and he notices that the abs on the Grindr photo could actually match his but then again, do abs look different for each person?

He snaps back to reality. “Really? I mean do you even know what Grindr is?” Jaehwan’s words confuses himself because it sounded like he doesn’t want to stay when in fact all that’s clouding his mind is this man--he’ll totally jerk off with him in mind if he gets sent out.

“Oh. Yeah, I’ve heard about it. I know how it works.”

“You…” Jaehwan pauses before exhaling, excitement getting the better of him, “do?”

“Hmm, yeah.” The man wipes his hands on the towel, disturbing how it’s tucked in, showing a glimpse of his pelvis and Jaehwan almost automatically fixed his pants to ease the sudden tightness. Good thing Minhyun reaches out to shake his hand. “I’m Minhyun by the way. Please make yourself comfortable.”

“I’m Jaehwan, from upstairs.”

“Same building? That’s probably why you mistook the unit number.” Minhyun walks towards the room without closing the door. It’s dark but the light coming in from the living room is enough not to lose sight of him. You know, in case he suddenly gets weird, not to take a peek or something.

“I’m really sorry about this. You don’t have to entertain me, really.” Jaehwan almost whispers the end of the sentence because he loses his breath as he sees Minhyun look over his shoulder, directly at Jaehwan’s eyes, before lazily unwrapping the towel from his waist. Minhyun gestures for him to come nearer and Jaehwan didn’t even think before obeying. Minhyun temporarily holds the towel again to cover him while he gets another one to dry his hair.

Minhyun sits on the bed, still wiping his hair and the upper part of his body. The other towel sits on his lap in an attempt to cover his growing bulge. “I’m sorry to ask but did you come here to get laid?”

“I’m on Grindr, hyung.” Minhyun smiles at Jaehwan’s answer.

Before doing anything else, Jaehwan is careful to look at his surroundings. It might be a trap for all he knows and he might not get out alive. Minhyun notices this and tells him to relax because there are no cameras and he’s as normal as anyone could be.

Minhyun stands up and Jaehwan can finally count the difference of their height gap. He counts the inches that separates them and perhaps looking lower did not save him from looking at the length of _wow._ Jaehwan did not even realize that Minhyun removed the notorious towel already and he can’t seem to stop looking. It’s the first real one he’s seen and he couldn’t set his next move.

Minhyun’s slender fingers gently pulls Jaehwan’s chin up and Jaehwan blushes from being caught _staring._

The light from the living room lands on Minhyun’s face sharply and Jaehwan could smell mint from his toothpaste. He subconsciously licks his lips in preparation. Minhyun moves his hand to cup Jaehwan’s face and hums, “May I?”

Jaehwan’s eyes blinked quickly for a while, unbelieving that there are still those who actually ask for consent and have control over their libido. He doesn’t realize that he was holding his breath until he had to respond “Please.” and it almost sounded like a prayer.

Minhyun closes the gap between them. His other hand settles for the other’s waist, clutching on to his sweater. Jaehwan tastes Minhyun’s lips and it’s cold and minty but he wouldn’t have it any other way. The gradual reversal of temperature doesn’t surprise him at all and he welcomes it just like how he opened his mouth to let their tongues meet.

Everything happening tonight is unexplored territory for Jaehwan yet he feels familiar. The kiss feels like a kiss they could’ve shared if they actually knew each other before. It’s as if they knew each other’s history, each other’s wants and dreams, and each other’s reason for feeling alone tonight of all nights.

Jaehwan is actually surprised that he’s not being impatient. He knows he is impulsive but maybe Minhyun’s presence brings him back to the ground; that finally, waiting could be worthwhile.

They move in small measurements, too careful of each other; despite the hunger and the eagerness both of them expressed through their glances and the very few words they spoke when they met. Perhaps Jaehwan was attracted to the exhibition but the very same exposition pulls him deeper into wanting to discover more of him because despite being initially covered with only a cloth, he knows there is much more beneath the skin.

Their noses bump and Minhyun takes this as a chance to remove Jaehwan’s sweater. The taller’s touch feels delicate and he hopes that the other would unravel him gently--like a diary waiting to be written on and kept and not to be passed on. The secret of this night stays with them, after all.

Jaehwan tugs Minhyun’s bottom lip and it becomes apparent that there is little to no space between them as they could feel both of their hard cocks. Minhyun’s arm travels south and cups the bulge that made itself known.

He smirks and Jaehwan could suddenly feel his heart beat faster than normal. The pants go.

Minhyun sits, pulling Jaehwan on the bed. He settles him perfectly on his lap while he chose to lean back on the headboard. Jaehwan’s thumb slides against Minhyun’s bottom lip and he realizes how this night is actually turning out like how he thought his first time would be.

The kiss they share reminds Jaehwan of his high school physics--vibrations, friction, and waves. Small vibrations lead to moans. Friction between their bodies leads to heat between their legs. And waves. There are thousands of waves of superficial emotions he shouldn’t really be feeling with this type of arrangement yet he does. He allows himself to and he drowns.

Jaehwan pulls out to breathe but he dives back in after two seconds. They kiss again, surer this time and heat pools on both of their stomachs.

Minhyun whimpers and that gave Jaehwan the go signal. He tugs Minhyun’s almost-dry hair and the man before him moans, louder and more beautiful than anything he’s heard of. He trails hot kisses to his jawline and Minhyun is so responsive that it gave Jaehwan the urge to put his thumb in Minhyun’s mouth.

Jaehwan’s head feels hazy but it’s clear to him that he wants to take this man tonight. He thanks the heavens quickly that he knocked on the wrong door.

He pulls him so they could finally lay down, the tension in his stomach has been begging for release.

Minhyun towers over him he’s panting. Jaehwan smiles at this. Perhaps he likes to know that the beads in the other’s temple are of sweat instead the quick shower earlier. Knowing that he’s the reason behind Minhyun’s ragged breaths makes it harder to control himself so he takes over and pushes him to the side.

Both of them roll over and Minhyun lays on his back for a short while before helping himself, elbows propped up. The new position leads Jaehwan explore down south. The kisses start on Minhyun’s neck and it travels lower, exploring the dip in his collarbones. Jaehwan teases him with his fingers solidly caressing Minhyun’s nipple--tension making his arms jelly so he lies back down, flat on the bed.

His hands rests on Jaehwan’s shoulder for a while. And with enough power, he pushes him down.

Jaehwan looks straight at Minhyun’s eyes and licks off the pre-cum which spilled from the foreplay they've. Minhyun moans, no, he groans. It’s as if he’s been held like this for the first time and Jaehwan thinks it’s also about how lewd he looks on him. Jaehwan spits saliva on his hand so his candle-like fingers could wrap around Minhyun’s length and proceed with _the job._

Minhyun’s grip on Jaehwan’s hair tightens and this encouraged Jaehwan to suck him faster, hand and mouth working in tandem. Jaehwan is careful not to gag and he’s proud that the amount of practice and numerous articles actually paid off. Minhyun guides the other’s head, pulling it up and down: motions which could only be described as obscene but Minhyun would pay, would give everything, just to see Jaehwan doing this to him over and over again, preferably with eye contact.   

Minhyun releases a moan before saying “Hnggg, please please please.”

Jaehwan is a virgin but he’s watched a lot of pornography to know what the pleading means. He sucks the tip one last time, producing a ‘pop’ sound that only aroused Minhyun more.

Jaehwan lies back to remove his underwear easily. He stands on his knees and for a second, he feels his body’s confusion whether to circulate more blood on his cheeks or _down there_ because this man splayed in front of him is just too sublime.

He blushes. “You’re too good to be true.”

Still panting, Minhyun replies, “Thanks.”

Jaehwan leans slowly before he realizes the weight of his words. “Did I say that out loud?”  Minhyun smiles at him and Jaehwan almost stops breathing.

Their faces are so close. Jaehwan is towering over Minhyun and Jaehwan is not used to having this much power. He gets lost in counting Minhyun’s eyelashes while he wanders for a while just how many times it witnessed Minhyun’s tears; and if he would have a chance to hear the stories behind it. It’s just stupid, _just plain stupid,_  because he knows that there is no use in getting attached to an idea of ‘them’ when the reality he thought he wanted just earlier this night doesn’t really allow any strings to be attached.

Jaehwan, still a little bitter of the things running in his mind, skips the lips and heads to leave small pecks on his neck then shoulder. Minhyun tugs Jaehwan’s chin, pulling him back to his lips whispering a small “Jaehwan, please?”

He opens his mouth to answer but a question spills out asking where the lube is.

“Bedside, third.”

Jaehwan ducks for the drawer and kisses Minhyun after collecting it, as if telling him he’s about to start.

A slender finger slides slowly inside Minhyun’s entrance and he winces with the sensation. Jaehwan hands him a pillow to better his position.

“Go on.”

Jaehwan adds another finger and another and adjusts it depending on Minhyun’s instructions. He nods after a while, signaling that he’s ready.

The heat between Jaehwan’s legs _aches_ with Minhyun’s words. He pumps himself a few times before putting on the condom on his own member.

Minhyun’s eyebrows are knitted, basking on the pleasure that is Jaehwan’s cock inside him. He pulls slowly, gauging how much of the friction Minhyun could take. A moan escapes his lips, a sweet sound that seemed to have become music in Jaehwan’s ears in the short amount of time they’ve been together. He learns to deepen his thrust every time and from this, Jaehwan gained his pace.

Minhyun almost props himself up when Jaehwan finally hits his prostate. The bed sheets are rumpled in his fists as he searches for something to hold onto. Jaehwan leans lower to provide support and Minhyun’s nails dig deeper on his skin with every thrust.

Jaehwan buries his face on the crook of his partner’s neck and Minhyun gives him the pleasure of letting him hear his panting and sudden calls for his name, straight to his ears. Jaehwan whispers “I’m coming” a few seconds before both of them release the pressure built-up on their pelvis.

Minhyun hugs Jaehwan to help him steady as he bucks unevenly. He pulls out slowly and Minhyun tries his best not to crave back the sensation. Both of them are still trying to even out their breathing.

Jaehwan leans at the edge of the bed to reach for the phone he remembers abandoning in his jeans. The brightness made him wince but after adjusting the setting, he goes back to Minhyun’s arms to rest. He opens it again and checks the app. A red dot appears on foxy89’s image.

“Hyung, the one I was supposed to meet messaged back.“

Minhyun yawns and turns to face the other. “Did he look for you?”

Jaehwan shares the screen for him to see. He started from the first message foxy89 sent so Minhyun could get the context. The new messages read: _Where are you? Oh my god did you actually go? Please reply. Please don’t hurt him. My brother’s not answering his phone! I trusted you! Are you still there? Hello? Hiiiiii! Please don’t tell me you actually went. Please don’t kill my brother I love him so much. Please tell me you didn’t hurt him. Oh god, I’ll go there._

Minhyun closes his eyes in humiliation and groans. “Oh my god. You did not knock on the wrong door. My brother set this up. He lives downstairs and he probably went here and saw us.” He sighs. “I’m going to kill him, how could he even trust strangers online. You could've been a total weirdo.”

"Hey, you could've been a total weirdo. Why did you ask me to stay anyway? Did I Iook deafeated? Pitiful?" Jaehwan teases Minhyun but he ends up shooting himself. 

"Hmm, let's just say my brother knows my type and he chose well." 

Jaehwan giggles for the first time that night and he almost choked while trying to stop himself because he’s not supposed to feel comfortable. He hears Minhyun chuckling over what happened and now both of them are just laughing. Minhyun pulls him into a hug and gives him a kiss on the temple.

“It’s still February 14 somewhere in the world right?”

“Probably.” Jaehwan giggles again, fingers tracing the outline of Minhyun’s abs, as if memorizing it would lessen the dreaminess of what happened.

“Then happy valentine’s day, love.”

“Happy valentine’s day to you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 and you're still reading MinHwan! HUHUHU thank you for your support <3 I have seen MinHwan for the last time (sobs) during the fourth day of Therefore and i'm laskfhalskfj i screamedT
> 
> I hope my writing is better than the first few fics I posted huhu comments/questions are appreciated!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/charmandu27)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/charmandu)


End file.
